BlackWarGreymon vs Shadow Lugia
BlackWarGreymon vs Shadow Lugia is Peep4Life's ninety-second DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 2! Digimon vs Pokemon! It's match 2 of 5 between these two companies as two dark duplicates battle it out. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A dark looking dragon soared overhead, catching BlackWarGreymon's attention. He decided to investigate the creature before determining whether or not it was worth engaging in battle with. Unfortunately for the Digimon, Shadow Lugia had noticed him and fired off a Shadow Storm at him. BlackWarGreymon avoided the attack and landed before Shadow Lugia, now a bit more pissed off. He ducked an aerial attack again before launching his own offensive. 'Here we go! ' As Shadow Lugia flew overhead, BlackWarGreymon grabbed it by a wing and tried to drag it to the ground. Although he got a firm grip, all he ended up doing was tagging along for a flight without doing much damage. He then decided he would use Black Tornado to slam into the Pokemon, which did work and brought the legend crashing down. Shadow Lugia was up again in no time and used Shadow Down, trying to lower the stats of BlackWarGreymon. His armour held up though, and rendered the stat change practically useless as the two clashed again. This time, Shadow Lugia attacked with Shadow Storm, seizing BlackWarGreymon adn throwing him into a rock face with brutal force. The rocks were dented and cracked at the Digimon stood back up, much to Shadow Lugia's surprise. It then used Shadow Blast, its signature move, and sent BlackWarGreymon slamming into the wall again. But the Digimon wasn't going to be denied, and grabbed Shadow Lugia by the throat and slammed its head against the rocky floor. Shadow Lugia screeched in pain and rage before grabbing the Digimon and using almost a modified Seismic Toss, throwing BlackWarGreymon at nearby trees. BlackWarGreymon broke his fall and began charging up Terra Destroyer, but was cut off by another Shadow Blast. The Digimon hung tough and waited for Shadow Lugia to fly close. When it did, Shadow Lugia leaped on its back and dug its teeth in, dragging the Pokemon down. BlackWarGreymon then pummelled Shadow Lugia with brutal kicks and punches, before using Black Tornado, sending the Pokemon into the air. It recovered and fired a brutal Shadow Storm but, rather than run, BlackWarGreymon allowed himself to become absorbed in the storm. While encased in the storm, BlackWarGreymon used Black Tornado to manipulate the attack into his own, crashing into Shadow Lugia's back. The Pokemon roared in pain, slamming BlackWarGreymon with its colossal wing. As strong as BlackWarGreymon was, the wing sent him barrelling into rocks and slammed his body against several surfaces. Shadow Lugia then prepared a Shadow Blast, but BlackWarGreymon was quick enough to escape the eventual attack. He leaped up into Shadow Lugia's face and exchanged punches and kicks with wings and headbutts. Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon was seized tightly in a grip by Shadow Lugia and was thrown into a nearby rock face. Shadow Lugia then used Shadow Blast to bury BlackWarGreymon in the ground as it lowered itself obnoxiously. It then prepared one more Shadow Storm, but BlackWarGreymon wasn't quite finished. He grabbed sharp rocks that had been lifted when Shadow Blast connected and he flung them into the wings of Shadow Lugia pinning it helplessly against the rock face. As Shadow Lugia roared in rage and pain, BlackWarGreymon charged up Terra Destroyer, drawing in all the negative emotions of the world. And, unfortunately for Shadow Lugia, it was made of that very thing. BlackWarGreymon's attack powered from Shadow Lugia's very existence itself and then, once ready, BlackWarGreymon fired with all the power harvested. The attack cut through Shadow Lugia, ripping the Pokemon to pieces while only the pinned wings remained. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: BlackWarGreymon! Category:Peep4Life Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights